10 Things I Love About You
by AzzieMusical
Summary: Whilst Duo sleeps, Heero considers the reasons why he loves him so much 1 x 2, very mild 3+4


****

10 Things I Love About You

__

1 x 2, very mild 3+4

While Duo's sleeping, Heero considers why he loves the braided baka so much.

****

AN/ This is a compensation for NOT updating A Summoner and his Guardian (I am trying _ I'm just stuck in a rut at the moment). Basically, the idea came to me about midnight last night, when I couldn't sleep (partially due to heat, partially due to the maths exam I've just failed _) Enjoy!!

****

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Duo OR Heero as if I did, I wouldn't only be writing fics about them ^_~ They belong to Bandai.

Duo's even breathing told Heero that he was asleep. The chestnut haired boy was curled up against Heero, his head resting against Heero's bare chest and his arms wrapped around his waist.

Heero looked down at Duo's peaceful face, and felt the still unfamiliar twitch of muscles as his lips formed a smile. Every time he looked at his koi, he would automatically break into a coy smile, Duo had that incredible effect on the so called 'perfect soldier'. Heero only had one main weakness, and that was Duo. 

"Why do I love you so much, Duo?" Heero half whispered, reaching down and caressing the

back of Duo's neck, "Why is it just one look at you breaks down all the years of training J put me through?"

Duo, deep in sleep, didn't respond. Heero sighed, and pulled Duo closer to him.

"Is it your looks? Your beautiful violet eyes, your amazing smile, your perfect body, your long, soft hair?"

The O2 pilot sighed gently in his sleep, and snuggled deeper into Heero's chest.

"Or is it because you're so cute? The way you sigh in your sleep? The way you kiss me when you wake up? The way you make me laugh by pulling faces behind people as their talking to me?"

"Or.....is it your sense of humour? That time you dyed all of Wufei's underwear pink, or the time you spray painted Relena's car black? Or whenever you tease Quatre and Trowa about their size differences? Or your impressions of us all?"

"Is it....your generosity? The way you'll help out anyone with anything, the way you hate killing people, the way you always have a shoulder to cry on?"

"Maybe.....it's your smile, the one that knocks me back every time I see it. The one that tells me everything's going to be okay, the one that warms my heart"

"It could be...how romantic you are. How you always make me feel so alive, how you always kiss me goodnight, how your smile makes me weak at the knees"

"Is it.....the way I feel when I hold you in my arms, how delicate and venerable you seem, when you let all of your defences down? The way I want to protect you?"

"Or....is it how you insisted on being my friend, from the very beginning? Even when I pushed you away? Even when I hurt you?"

"Could it be......how talented you are on the battle field? How effortlessly you guide Deathscythe through the danger? How brave and strong you are if you ever get injured?"

"Maybe it's.......how special and lucky you make me feel every day, every morning I wake up to you it makes my day. I couldn't live without you"

Heero fell silent and kissed the top of Duo's head tenderly.

"Or maybe it's because you're all of these things and much much more. I love you Duo"

Heero blushed slightly. He'd never said that much to anyone in his entire life, unless it was reciting instruction or mission details. He'd never used so much emotion in one speech. He'd never have the nerve to tell Duo how much he appreciated him whilst he was awake.

Heero closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Unseen to him, one violet eye cracked open and a tired smile flickered over Duo's face.

"I love you too Hee-chan" he murmured softly, holding him tighter, "Thanks for being you"

~*~OWARI~*~

****

AN/ Heh heh. That was.....different from what I usually write. Random midnight ideas...maybe I should do a series ^_~

Thanks for reading :D Hopefully I'll update A Summoner and His Guardian soon, and I mean soon. 

Ja ne!!

~*~ Tawny Eyed Angel~*~


End file.
